Glee! Unstoppable
by Gl33Fanat1c
Summary: This is a Mercedes centered fic. Mercedes wants to steal Jesse to get back at Rachel but soon gets a shocking wake up call.. Most character's are OOC except Sue. Just to warn you! :     Rated T for swearing. Future chapters might be rated M.
1. Mercedes' plans

_**Glee! Mercedes steals Jesse From Rachel**_

___ My man left me recently all because of a rumor that I got pregnant. His name? Puck. The culprit behind the rumor? Rachel. She didn't even know the truth! That he dumped me before we even got intimate at all. I don't know why the Hell she was trying to turn me into Quinn version 2.0! First of all, that never happened! Well, maybe it didn't. I can't really remember much of what happened that night when we were together because he got me drunk. One thing's for sure though: I'm going to ruin Rachel's reputation if it's the last thing I do!  
><em>

_I can't wait to snag Jesse from the bitch. She's a fat nosed whore who can't have all the guys. I'm Beyonce. I deserve Jay Z. Puck is my Jay Z, even though he didn't think so. All I have to do is act all cute in front of Jesse and he'll totally fall for it! He's not that into Rachel. I can tell when a guy really loves someone, I should know. What Puck and I had was the real thing. Love. He knows that rumor Rachel spread about me was a lie. He only left me because he didn't want her to say more lies about me. Even though the rumors stopped I won't let her get away with it. She pretends to be friends with all the girls in the Glee club so she can get the dirt on them. The only girl she treats right is Tina. Why? Well, maybe she wants to have Artie too? I saw her batting her slutty eyes at him yesterday saying how she wanted him to sing for her. And he was totally into that! Blushing and telling her he'd sing for her privately as long as she didn't tell anyone. I only happened to be outside the club room when they were chatting. I heard everything they said and if I'd only had my phone on me I could have recorded it! I opened the door a crack and what I saw was very inappropriate. Rachel leaning forward about to kiss him! He moved his head away from hers though and told her that Tina was his girlfriend and that he didn't think it would be right to kiss other girls. _

"HEY! I AM THINKING HERE!" Mercedes shouted.

Mr. Schu looked at her weirdly. "Sorry," he apologized and stopped the music playing.

The whole Glee club turned to Mercedes and she sneered. "THE FUCK YOU LOOKIN' AT? RASCISTS!"

They turned their heads and Mercedes got back to thinking while she eyed Rachel who just watched Mr. Shu sing in a bashful way.

_Why she be checking out Mr. Schu?_

It's sickening but... whatever. Now's my chance!

Mercedes wrote her cell phone number on a piece of the crappy notebook paper. Then, she crumpled the paper and threw it at Jesse as hard as she could. He caught it and looked over at her, puzzled.

"Call me," Mercedes mouthed the words in his direction and winked.

"Okay," He mouthed right back.

Mr. Schuester and the rest of the club had all eyes on Sue who had just apparently barged into the room.

"You." She pointed to Mercedes, "In my office NOW!"

_What the fuck does she want?_

"Sue it's not good to disrupt -" Mr. Schu began but was cut off by her.

"Sorry, beehive head but I've got work to do." She turned to Mercedes and dragged her out of the room.

As soon as they were in her office she told Mercedes, "The Cheerios and I have come to an agreement that you NEED to be in the squad again."

_How unexpected. This must be the start of another one of her failed attempts to ruin the Glee club._

"I'm sorry Ms. Sylvester but I won't join the squad again."

"I will not take no for an answer, young lady." She said through clenched teeth, glaring at her.  
>"How about this: if you can help me get Jesse to fall in love with me and get rid of Rachel, the STARLET everyone loves, I join?" Mercedes replied.<p>

Sue nodded. "Sounds like you would need my help with that. Alright, DEAL!"

_Perfect! With her helping me out there's no way this will go wrong._

"Great. Rachel will never know what hit her!" Mercedes chuckled thinking of Rachel crying to mommy about not having a boyfriend and not being in Glee.

"I've always wanted to make that girls life Hell anyways. She's such an eyesore!"

"Well, now is our chance! I've already given her man Jesse my cell number. Now all I have to do is wait for him to call me and, well things will eventually work out from there. He'll fall for me because he doesn't really love Rachel! Also what happened yesterday between her and Artie will make their relationship fall apart easily if he were to, say find out about that," Mercedes smirked and continued, "All I need is someone else from the club to tell Jesse Rachel is cheating. Oh! And we'll need proof. It just so happens that Artie will be singing for Rachel in the auditorium in just two days. She's so stupid and she told him to sing there! It'll be easy to snap a photo without them knowing."

"That's a great scandal and I would love to be a part of it! I'll be the one to take that picture. And I'll make lots of copies of it! Then, before anyone is in the club room Me, Santana, and Brittany will put the pictures all over the room. What will Mr. Schuester think of that? He'll have no choice but to kick Rachel out of there because she'll be a major distraction for all the members. Oh, and Artie might not be able to stay as well."

"What if nothing happens? If they actually are just singing?" Mercedes asked, bewildered.

"That, my dear is what photoshop is for. Santana knows how to edit photos really well and if we need a proof photo we can just make one." She told her.

"True, anything like that looks real once it's been edited."

"Things will definately turn upside down for Rachel!" Sue exclaimed happily.

_Hopefully everything will go all according to plan and no one will interfere!_

"Alright, I'm going to let you go for now. You can't miss too much of your club time otherwise Schuester will bitch and whine like the moron he is."

"Okay. See you soon, Sue!" Mercedes then stepped out of Sue's office with a big smile on her face. The short walk back to the club she drifted into a deep thought.

_The Glee club would be a circus without me, Beyonce. Everyone is so lucky to have the privilage of singing with me! Even that stupid whore, Rachel is. What will she do when she's been exposed for the slut she is? Her good girl act won't make things right._

Mercedes was at the door now. She tried to open the door but it was locked. So, instead of knocking she yelled, "OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

It was Jesse who opened the door for her. "Hey, how you been?" He greeted her.

When Mercedes walked in the room to her surprise only him and Mr. Schuester were there.

"Where is everyone?" She demanded.

"They all agreed to go home early." Jesse said, looking at the ground.

"Why?"

"To prepare for the prom," Mr. Schuester replied.

_What the fuck's this about preparing for the prom? Did I hear him right?_

"What do you mean," Mercedes said, suddenly very angry. Just imagining Rachel at any sort of prom HAPPY pissed her off!

"We're going to be singing at the prom, duh," Brittany said as she entered the room.

"I thought you left already!" Mercedes spun around, confused.

"Well, Sue ran into me in the hallway and told me I should talk to you before I go home," She looked at Mercedes.

"Talk to me about what?" Mercedes asked, already knowing what it was.

"You know what I'm getting at! C'mon we're going to talk about our plans in two days." She half dragged, half marched Mercedes out of the room.

When they were finally a good distance away from the glee club Brittany arched an eyebrow. "Sue told me about your plan to ruin Rachel and I just wanted to let you know I like it and I'll help you get your man too! Once I tell Santana I'm sure she'll also help."

"Oh I'm not doing it to snag Jesse away because I LIKE him. I want her to know what it's like to lose the man she loves, and even lose the friendship they had. You see, it was her who started the rumor that I was pregnant. Once that rumor was spread around the school Puck hated my guts ever since. He won't talk to me, or anything like that." Mercedes stated.

"Whoa! You're only doing this out of revenge?" She asked, staring at Mercedes like she was some sort of freak.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Mercedes asked.

"No way! Rachel deserves to be knocked down for once. She's always getting a swelled head, acting like there wouldn't be a glee club without her in it! When really we all know that Santana is a much better singer and dancer," She sighed and then continued, "Santana should be the one to sing the solos. She's the best out of all the people in the club.

_Oh Hell no! I'm the one who should sing all of those solos! No one else will take those moments from me! Ugly b-_

Mercedes must have shown her anger somehow because Brittany snapped her out of her thoughts. " - Are you alright?"

Mercedes faked a sweet smile at her. "I'm fantastic! Things are finally starting to look up."

"Alright then," She said as she handed Mercedes a piece of paper. "That's my phone number. I'll be at Santana's house later so I'll call you after nine if you're still awake."

"Sounds great!"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. I've got to go now! Bye." And then she was gone.

_I can't believe she had the nerve to say that Santana sings the best! She's a stupid bitch. Whatever... I'll just use her and once she's done what I needed she'll be gone. I should try to involve her in the scandal somehow, too._

Mercedes stomped off angrily towards the entrance of the school. But just then she saw HER. Rachel with a group of... popular girls? Mercedes followed them and pretended she was looking for something in her bag.

_I'll pretend I'm looking for my purple eyeshadow._

Meanwhile Rachel was chatting away with her new buddies. "So Finn was like, 'I want you back, baby. You're the only one I've ever loved!' And then I told him 'Well, sorry. I don't have any feelings for you anymore. I am in love with Jesse.' Do you know what happened then?" She was laughing hysterically and her friends exchanged glances.

"Did he pee his pants," The tall brunette asked her.

"No. It was just as funny though. He ran away crying like a baby!" Rachel had tears in her eyes now, probably from laughing so much.

Mercedes just stared at Rachel in disbelief.

_How could she think it's funny playing with people's feelings like that? She won't get away with it! This is for you, Finn._

Mercedes dropped her bag angrily. She stomped over to where Rachel was. Before Rachel could even say anything Mercedes bitch - slapped Rachel as hard as she could.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO WRONG, YOU WHORE?" Mercedes shouted in Rachel's face.

"Ewww, look who it is!" The girl with the bleached blond hair said, giggling.

Rachel clearly was uncomfortable. She touched her face where Mercedes hit her and said, "What did I do, exactly?"

_Shit! This is very bad. If I tell her that I was eavedropping it's all over for me._

Mercedes thought for a moment then told Rachel, "Well... you just took that solo yesterday! You knew that Quinn was supposed to sing it but then you begged Mr. Schuestser for it until he finally gave in."

To be continued in chapter 2!


	2. Confronting Rachel

"So what if I did get that solo by pleading with him? What's it to you, anyway?" Rachel asked snotty and then added, "I'm much more fitting to sing that song and you know it!"

_Rachel... you did NOT just say that! Why is it that you're the hardest to get along with? Oh, right. You're selfish and annoying with your 'It's all about me' attitude. Since when did anyone else get their chance to sing solos? Every once in a while you'll be alright when Mr. Schuester suggests others sing the parts but lately it always has to be your way or you'll quit Glee Club. Well, aidios, Rachel. You won't want to show your face at school after Sue and the cheerios help me to get rid of you. I was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to set you up with Sue and the others, that you'd just get kicked out of the club. Now, I want you gone so that everyone else gets a chance to sing. I'll probably get most of the solos once you're out of here. After all I've worked harder than anyone lately! Late at night singing with my mother, Danita._

Mercedes did not realize she was zoning out, lost in her thoughts. She was staring at the ground when Rachel's blond friend  
>interupted her thoughts, "Hey, what's her problem?"<p>

"I always knew she was weird," The other girl said rudely.

Rachel smirked then said, "She's just angry because of that 'lie' I told about her being pregnant. She knows as well as I do she'll need an abortion soon. Right, Mercedes?"

"I thought she was just chubby? There's a baby in there?" The brunette asked. Then, she touched Mercedes stomach with her right hand.

_Oh Hell no!_

Mercedes shoved Rachel's friend for touching her. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, angrily.

The brunette shoved back, then said, "I was feeling your stomach to see if the baby kicked! Guess it didn't."

_Ow. Damn it all! Why is it these idiots act so superior?_

Mercedes glared at them and yelled, "I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH!"

"Is that it?" Rachel asked, obviously annoyed.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Mercedes shot Rachel a dirty look then added, "Where do you get off telling people lies about my so called 'pregnancy'?"

Rachel was furious now. "It's not lies. I saw you two that time in the classroom making out on the floor. Then you both got naked and I couldn't watch anymore! I mean, seriously who does that at school with the door wide open? You're quite stupid, Mercedes." She retorted.

That never happened! At least I don't remember it happening. Could it have been the time Puck got me drunk or what? Or was it really Puck who got me drunk? I need to remember that party... better, clearer.

Rachel and her friends were smirking at Mercedes now. They knew Rachel won the fight. For now..._  
><em>  
>"I- I'll see you in the club tomorrow," Mercedes said nervously as she walked away.<p>

"Bye, ugly whore!" The brunette yelled at Mercedes.

As Mercedes started to walk home she didn't want to think about what Rachel said. She didn't want that "lie" to end up being the truth. After all, that was the first time Mercedes had tequila shots. Could it have been that Puck slipped something in her drink? What was going on?

_I'll have to ask someone what I should do about this. If I really am pregnant I'd keep the baby and my mother would help me raise it. That's it! I'll ask her how to check if I'm pregnant._

Mercedes was finally home now. She unlocked the front door and was greeted by her mom as soon as she walked in the house.

"Oh hi, honey!" Danita exclaimed as soon as she saw her daughter. "How was your day?"

Mercedes didn't know what to say at first. She didn't want to worry her mom so she just said, "It was great!" And faked a smile.

"So did you get a solo part for that Spice Girl's song?" Danita asked, smiling.

"Well, actually we're not singing _Say You'll Be There_ by the Spice Girl's anymore. Ra- I mean, someone in the club convinced Mr. Schuester we should sing _Everytime We Touch _by Cascada." Mercedes stated, finally showing a little bit of her anger.

"You seem upset by that. What's the matter, dear?" Danita asked worried.

"Well, you know that girl Rachel?"

Danita looked confused. "Yes. What about her?"

"She wanted the song changed so bad, so Mr. Schuester made an exception. Remember how I was going to Sing Scary Spice, Ginger spice, and Sporty spice's parts for that song? Rachel pretty much threw a tantrum about that. She told Mr. Schuester, 'I'm the only one that can sing those parts! I should sing all the spice girl's song myself. Everyone else can just sing the chorus.' And then she started to cry, but I'm sure her tears weren't real." Mercedes said matter of factly.

Danita gave Mercedes a puzzled look then asked, "Then what happened?"

"Rachel threatened to quit the Glee Club if the song wasn't changed to Cascada's _Everytime We touch. _She told Mr. Schuester that song was perfect for her to sing alone and he agreed to it!" Mercedes said, then clenched her fist, even more angry than before.

"Oh my goodness! Why would she do such a thing?" Danita asked, curious.

"You'd have to ask her why, I don't know."

_Things were starting to get better earlier but Rachel made my day go downhill very fast._

Mercedes sighed, discontent.

"Hey, now. What you need is a new look, honey! Come here for a minute." Danita dragged Mercedes to her closet and started pulling out revealing clothing.

_Are those costumes or what? Strange, I've never seen mom wear any of these outfits before._

Danita took a pink and purple halter top and handed it to her daughter. "Here, try this one on. It's mine from 3 years ago, and when I was around your size it fit me perfectly!"

Mercedes looked at it and asked, "Would this really look good on me? I highly doubt it."

"Just try it on! I'll look for the matching mini skirt okay?" Danita said cheerfully.

Mercedes took off her blouse and put the halter top on. She might not have admitted to her mother that she looked good in it but she knew she did.

_I bet any guy would be attracted to me when I'm wearing this!_

She did a couple of poses and looked at herself in the mirror while doing so. "This isn't so bad, I actually really like the way it looks on me," Mercedes said to herself.

"I like the way it looks on you too, sweetie!" Danita said as she gave her the matching mini skirt. "Don't worry, I'll go wait for you in the other room while you try this one on."

For a while, Mercedes just stared at the skirt. "Will this really look okay on me? I don't wear skirts much... oh well, no harm in trying it on. And if it doesn't look good I'll just tell mom it's too big or something." She spoke her thoughts aloud for some reason. It must be because she is comfortable at home, and she knows her mother won't judge her like the superficial people at school do if she happens to hear Mercedes talking to herself.

_Even though mom can be a bit annoying at times she still really cares about me. Otherwise she wouldn't ask me how my day was, or even talk to me for that matter._

Mercedes took off her pants and put the mini skirt on. "It looks beautiful on me! Hey, mom, come here!" She called for her mom.

Danita came running into her bedroom and accidently ran into the wall. "Ooof!" She grunted as she quickly got up. Then she stared at her daughter in her old clothes. "Mercedes, you look just like I did when I was your age!" She yelled as she pulled her into a tight hug.

Mercedes hugged back but then after a moment pulled away so she could thank her mother. "Mom, thank you. I feel like a different person entirely. Never would I have thought these clothes would look good on ME. You... you made it possible. I feel so beautiful and it's all thanks to you!"

"No need to thank me, sweetheart. You get your good looks from me anyways! See for yourself," She showed Mercedes a picture of herself that was at least 22 years old.

"Whoa! I look so much like you, mommy," Mercedes giggled.

"I know, right. Well, if you looked anything like your father that would be a problem. He was hideous. I only loved him because of his caring personality." Danita told Mercedes.

Mercedes just stared at her mom.

_I'll pretend I didn't hear that._

Danita looked at Mercedes then went back to looking in her closet for something else.

_Is she going to give me more outfits? I sure hope so!_

"This one I bought but never wore because I was afraid of getting it dirty. I have another one just like it so you can have it!" She said as she handed her daughter a blond wig.

"Mom, what do I need this wig for?" Mercedes asked very confused.

"Well, honey it's for when you go out clubbing! You should wear it when you go to school too. Here let's get it on you!" Danita put Mercedes's hair up and then placed the wig on her head.

"Mom I don't think it'll look that goo-" Mercedes started but Danita interupted.

"Shh! I know what I'm doing. Here. Let's get your makeup professionally done now." Danita pulled out her huge case filled with all sorts of makeup. "I knew this would come in handy." She said more to herself than to her daughter.

_She was hiding this too? I've never seen her wear any of this stuff she's giving me. What else is in her closet?_

Danita applied plenty of colorful makeup on Mercedes. Blue, purple, and pink eyeshadows she blended together on her daughter and gave her a dramatic look. She then put a little bit of pink blush on her and that didn't look bad at all. "As I thought you look best wearing purple lip gloss!" She cried happily after she applied a generous amount on Mercedes. She was finished giving her daughter the makeover after she put black mascara and white eyeliner on her.

"Is this really me?" Mercedes asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"It is you! You look way better wearing those colors than any other woman does." Danita said as she hugged her daughter once again.

Mercedes hugged back, grateful that at least someone appreciated her.

Just then Mercede's cell phone rang.

_Who's calling? Can't it wait?_

Then she checked her phone and it said 'unknown name'.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Danita asked.

"Yeah." As Mercedes left her mother's room and went into her own room she answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Mercedes! It's me Jesse."

_**... more to come soon! stay tuned for chapter 3!**_


	3. Dinner and an unwanted visitor

"Hi. What's going on?" Mercedes asked him.

Jesse paused for a moment then said very quickly, "Not much. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight. You know, just the two of us."

Mercedes smirked then said, "Sure, I'll go out to eat with you! Where should we go?"

"There's this really great mexican food restaurant right up the road from my house. It's called Nana's Homestyle Mexican Food. Do you still want to go?"

"Sure! I'd love to." She told him while laughing to herself.

_I was smart to give Jesse my cell phone number. He wants to take me out when he's dating Rachel! It's just my luck too that mom made me up very beautifully. Once we're alone in the restaurant I'll kiss him and I'll tell him I've loved him for a really long time. Who could say no to me right now? No one, because I look my best! At least, mom thought so. Now I'm not sure this is the look I'm going for, since we'll be in public and all._

Mercedes must have stopped talking to Jesse because he broke the silence when he told her, "Mercedes? Are you still there?"

"Uh huh. I'm here! So... we're going out to eat? I've heard of the place you're talking about! It's near the grocery store, the haircare salon, and the dentist in that same plaza, right?"

Jesse sighed, "Yes. I guess you won't need directions, then. I was planning on picking you up but I made a reservation there. So one of us has to show up on time! It's 7:39 now, and the reservation is for 8:00. Are you ready to go? Also, let me know what you want to eat, I'll order it for you if you don't make it on time."

"I'm ready, well sort of. And I'll have super nachos." Mercedes said.

"Okay. Hey, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, a concerned tone in his voice.

"Well I'm dressed up in clothes I don't usually wear. I like the look, really it's just not something I'd want to wear in public. My mom thinks I should wear clothing like this all the time but maybe this isn't such a good idea." She scoffed.

"Well, i bet you look great, babe!" Jesse replied.

_Did he just call me "babe"? What the fuck? We're not even dating yet and he's already using those silly nicknames instead of my name!_

"You really think so? What if it were you though? If you were wearing something you'd only wear around the house and you weren't that comfortable wearing it in public? What would you do?" Mercedes asked, starting to get angry.

"I'd wear it anyways, so that way the person who's interested in me see's the new 'look'. Besides, you can always change back to your normal clothing when you get home." Jesse told her.

Mercedes was so angry by now she wanted to hang up on him. "Fine," She reluctantly agreed.

_But I'm only doing this to get you to like me more! It's not every day you see me wear anything like this. I wonder how I can make you feel uncomfortable, Jesse. I really will kiss you tonight since you're making me wear these clothes. That should make us even because hopefully you'll feel somewhat discontent after our kiss. Maybe we'll go all the way after that. Who knows? I know my mom would be proud. But I definately WON'T!_

"That settles it!" Jesse said happily. "Well, now I've really got to get going, or we'll miss our reservation. See you soon, hot stuff."

Before Mercedes could even get her shoes on her mother came into her room. "So, you're going out? I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with um.. who were you talking to? Whatever. The point is you've got to wear that cute outfit on your date! The guy you're with won't know how to say no when you're dressed like that. Also, your beauty will turn heads. You've got to have male attention sometime, you know. The usual clothing you wear won't work. Trust me. It's hard to get men to notice you." Danita told Mercedes.

_Maybe you really are shallow, mom. Not all men care about whorish appearances. You seem to of been angry about dad when you and I both know that he was a handsome gentleman. More to the point... telling me to wear this is one thing. Where everyone and their dog can see me is another! YOU might like to flaunt your junk to attract men but I don't! I just want to be with Puck. He is the only man I love. Even though I know that, to get back at Rachel I have to ruin what she has with Jesse. It's wrong but who are you to tell me what's right? I was going to tell you my plan to hurt Rachel's ego but now I won't._

"See you later mom," She said. Then she went out the door and began the long walk to the Mexican food restaurant. Mercedes avoided Danitas harsh words on the outside and seemed unaffected but the reality of it was that Mercedes was so pissed off she wanted to scream!

"Honey, I can't let you walk all that way," Danita called after her daughter. She was in her hot pink toyota corolla. "Get in the car!"

Mercedes hesitated a moment.

_Well, I'll be way late if I don't get a ride! Argh, mom you are such a pain sometimes and you know I have nothing to say to you!_

Then to Danita's surprise her daughter went in the passenger seat of the car. "I knew you'd come around, Mercedes." Danita remarked happily then added, "Where are we going?"

"Don't miss understand, mother. I'm not doing this because I _want_ to. I'll be way late if I walk there!" Mercedes shot back disdainfully.

_Ooops! I shouldn't have said that out loud._

Danita gave Mercedes a hurt look. "Okay. You really don't love me anymore do you Mercedes?"

Mercedes ignored her moms stupid question. "I"m meeting Jesse at Nana's Homestyle Mexican Food. Do you know where it is?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes," Danita replied.

That was all that was said. Within the 20 - 30 minutes it took to get there no one spoke. It was an awkward silence. Then, when they finally arrived Mercedes quickly got out of the car. "Mom, I'm very sorry," She apologized to her mother.

Danita still looked sad but said, "It's okay. I had it coming. Anyways I'll be at the salon over there, getting my hair done. Call me when your date's over and I'll drive you home." Then Danita got out of her car, slammed her door shut and quickly walked towards the salon.

Mercedes was very disappointed in herself for saying something so awful to her mother. She slowly walked into the restaurant and once she was inside she found Jesse immediately. "Hey, sorry for being late." She told him, frowning.

"That's not a problem, because our food still isn't ready yet." Jesse said calmly. "By the way, you look lovely, Mercedes." For some reason his face was begining to turn beet red.

Mercedes looked at him strangely.

_Is he blushing? No, that can't be right. Maybe he has a fever or something._

"Are you feeling okay?" Mercedes asked.

"U-um yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, your face is really red. Are you sure you don't have a fever?" Now Mercedes was slightly concerned. If Jesse had a fever maybe they should order the food to go.

"No. I don't have a fever. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all." He said back.

Just then a morbidly obese man walked up to them. "Is that YOU, Mercedes?" He asked rudely, pointing his index finger at her.

"How do you know her?" Jesse was stunned that someone so repulsive knew Mercedes.

"We dated two years ago!" The man replied. "And she had double D breasts! They were very perky! Now they look soggy. Maybe it's because of you," He said staring at Jesse.

Jesse glared at the man then said, "Well, what do you know? I bet you wear double F's, man. That's gross. Go work out or something."

The two men were giving each other dirty looks. Then the fat man stuck his tongue out at Jesse. Jesse was starting to build up anger but he at least wanted to wait for Mercedes to knock this fat fuck out!

"No, we did NOT date two years ago. I would have remembered you. And did you really have to interrupt me and my date like that? Who do you think you are?" Mercedes snapped at the stranger.

"Hey, can I have a lock of your hair?" The weird fat man asked.

"Dude, can you not see that you are making my girlfriend uncomfortable?"

Then, the fat man stared Jesse down. "Do you really believe she's feeling that way? Look at how she's dressed!" He grabbed Mercedes and dragged her out of the restaurant.

Jesse followed them. He punched the fatass as hard as he could. 


	4. The Date Continued

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't posted guys! Thanks for your patience and reviews on my last chapter. A lot of things happened IRL and I wasn't able to get around to posting this even though I had it done for a while. Anyway, enjoy!

CHAPTER 4

"STOP! IT HURTS," The fat man cried out as he let go of Mercedes. "She wants to be with me though. She wouldn't have it any other way, you know what I mean?" The fatass winked at Jesse.

"No, fat whore she doesn't know you or want to be with you!"

_Oh yeah! Two guys fighting over me is so amazing! I never thought this day would come. Wait, I don't know this obese man! How come he said that we dated only two years ago? That can't be right._

"Both of you! Enough!" Mercedes butt in their fight. She looked at the strange man and then at Jesse with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" The man asked bewildered.

Mercedes said nothing. For some reason she couldn't stop crying. She'd always wanted guys to fight over her but now she realized how shallow she must be to want something like that.

_If this keeps up I'll -_

But it was too late. She couldn't stop herself from running away or screaming. She was out of sight now, leaving the obese man and Jesse in a state of shock.

Mercedes was at the salon where her mother was now. She didn't have anyone else to turn to so here she was waiting for her mom.

"Why, Mercedes! You came." Her mother said happily.

"Uh, yeah." Was all Mercedes could manage to say before crying again.

"What happened, dear? Do you want to talk about it?" Her mom put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I-I... w-w-w-was th-th-there... a-a-and they... fought o-over m-me."

"What?" Danita said, concern etched on her face now.

_For once, I'm having trouble talking to mom. It's times like these I wish I didn't have trouble telling her what's happened._

"Well, if it's too hard to tell me then you don't have to say anything. Oh, yeah! Did you notice anything different about my appearance?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Y-yeah. You changed your hair."

"Uh huh! Do you like it? I got it cut and colored light brown."

Mercedes tried hard not to laugh when she also noticed her mom now had an afro. True, Danita had naturally curly hair and when it was long it looked lovely. But now it looked really stupid short, light brown, and afrolicious.

"Mom, what did you do to your hair?" Mercedes demanded, suddenly not feeling as sad. She snickered at her mom.

"It's just a basic cut and color, why, sweetheart do you want your hair done too?"

Mercedes couldn't control herself any longer. She burst out laughing and said, "Why would I do that? It doesn't suit me at all, that hairstyle."

"Oh, well, you see, you'd get your hair done honey blond like the wig you're wearing!" Danita yelled as she pulled the wig off of Mercedes. She looked at Mercedes then at the wig. "You're meant to have blond hair. It looks amazing on you with the wig, so why not get it dyed? If you don't feel like keeping the hair color you can always wash your hair if you want to go back to your original hair color."

"That's nice of you mom, but I really don't think that's -"

"- Don't be shy, sweetheart!" Danita interrupted as she pulled Mercedes over to the hair stylist. "She'll have her hair colored honey blond, with platinum blond highlights. And oh yeah! Don't forget to give her a nice trim." She told the woman.

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" Mercedes shouted angrilly. She was glaring at her mother now.

"Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"You've gone far enough! You make me change my clothes to this whore wear, and next you expect me to get my hair colored some ridiculous color? Mom, please no more! Why is it that you want me to change everything I am? Oh, right, I must not be good enough for YOU." And with that Mercedes turned on her heel and ran.

_Why does mom want me to be something I'm not? _

By now she was at the restaurant she met Jesse at earlier so she went inside. It was just her good luck to see Jesse sitting there at that same table he was seated at earlier. "Jesse," Mercedes panted.

"You came back!" He was so happy to see her he hugged her as tight as he could. Then he pulled away and looked into her eyes and said "I knew you wouldn't stand me up, babe."

Mercedes was at a loss of what to say now. She wanted to open up to Jesse and tell him about her mother's weird behavior but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. She then muttered bitterly to herself, "I shouldn't have come back."

Jesse obviously didn't hear that, or if he did he pretended not to. He smiled at Mercedes and told her, " Let me thank you for that!"

As his face moved closer to hers Mercedes shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want to watch this. Not now.

_I don't want to kiss anyone! Why, why do you have to do this now? I wasn't mentally prepared for it, that's all._

She slowly opened her eyes and then Jesse's lips gently pressed against hers.

_No... I don't want this! Please, stop it!_

Mercedes decided to close her eyes and wait for it to pass but it didn't. Apparently, he was using his tongue now. Mercedes had enough, and with that she broke away from him. "Sorry."

Jesse gave her a hurt look and whispered to himself, "Was it too soon?"

Mercedes cleared her throat then told Jesse a little too calmly, "I'm not really in a good mood right now, so how about we continue this another time?"

"Uh, yeah... sure."

Mercedes was about to say something else but the same obese man interrupted her once again. "I was waiting for you outside. Actually I followed you to the salon. Now everything makes sense though. Your mother is Danita, isn't she?"

Mercedes glared at the stalker.

_Why me? This guy won't back off at all will he? It's frustrating when Jesse and I've tried to have a good date but he keeps getting in the way! i wish.. he'd just leave!_

Jesse clenched his fists. Obviously, he had enough too. "You'd better watch it, or you might just get hurt again." Jesse threatened him.

"Who, me?" The fat man asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you. You're an annoyance and a nuisance. Why do you want to ruin everything I've worked so hard for? This date is important to not only me, but Mercedes too! Most likely if you are getting on my nerves you're getting on her nerves too!"

"Both of you please, please stop! I don't want any trouble from either of you. Jesse you've made your point. What you've said is true, this date is important to me AND you." Mercedes turned and looked at the strange fatso and said flatly, "If you can't respect that we're together then leave. Seriously. Butt out."

Tears welled in the man's eyes. He was about to cry, and Mercedes knew it.

_Sometimes, I have to be mean. I don't like to hurt people's feelings like this but what else am I going to do? Sit here and take it from this man, whom I don't even know? Suddenly when it's his turn to cry it's my fault? Wait a second! I'm not the bad guy here. He's an intruder on MY date with Jesse. He's the only one who should feel guilty for what he's done. Even so, I can't be that mean._

Mercedes put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "There, there dear. Everything's all right. C'mon now big boys don't cry."

At first Jesse looked angrily at the two of them. Then after a minute or two he understood why she was doing this. She didn't want to hurt this man's feelings. Jesse looked at Mercedes and smiled. "She really is an angel." He muttered to himself.

"What you've done is a bad thing. Intruding and all. Still, if you want to get to know me you can hang out with me at school. I've seen you on campus before. You're in the marching band aren't you?" Mercedes asked him.

"Yes. I am in the marching band."

"What instrument do you play?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"I play the trumpet." Now he wasn't crying anymore. He still looked a little sad but Mercedes couldn't tell.

Jesse eyed the fat man carefully and decided maybe that guy didn't want to steal Mercedes from him. "Maybe sometime you can play your trumpet for the two of us." Jesse said softly as he pulled Mercedes away from that guy. Just to show the man he wouldn't let anyone steal his woman he grabbed Mercedes and kissed her very passionately.

_TO BE CONTINUED...  
><em>

__

__


	5. A Somewhat Friendly Visit From Sue

Mercedes's spirits were somewhat uplifted when she returned home. Jesse drove her home and now the both of them were in her room. The brunette looked Mercedes up and down as if to say "Damn, girl. You're so fine." Mercedes followed his gaze. Jesse was staring at her breasts. _What? Why is this happening? Wait. Calm down, Mercedes. _She told herself. _Okay. Maybe I have something on my shirt? _Mercedes looked where Jesse was staring. To her horror she didn't have anything on her shirt. He was staring at her chest.

Suddenly Jesse brought both his hands up to Mercedes's breasts and squeezed them in a playful way. "Hey! Don't do that." Mercedes snapped at him. It wasn't that she didn't want him to touch her. She knew though if he ended up touching her intimately like this things could either become awkward or... she'd want more.

"You like it, Mercedes. I know you do. Otherwise you would have turned me down a long time ago." Was Jesse's response. He squeezed and squeezed for what seemed like forever until he finally stopped. _Phew! It's over. _Mercedes thought grateful that it ended sooner than later. Or so she thought. Before she had time to react he pulled Mercedes's top off. He touched her nipples and wanted nothing more than to suck them.

Just then Danita came in the room. "WHAT THE HELL? JESSE! MERCEDES! GET IN THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!" Danita yelled at the two of them. She had seen them.

Jesse made a pouty face at Mercedes and whispered to her, "You should have locked the door." Then he made his way to the kitchen, leaving Mercedes in shock, her top still off and her breasts still visible. She slowly put her tank top back on and also headed towards the kitchen. _We're in deep shit trouble now! _She thought miserably. Mercedes saw Danita yelling at Jesse and was just about to leave the kitchen when Danita noticed she arrived.

"AND YOU!" Danita yelled angrily at Mercedes. "MERCEDES JONES! YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER! DO YOU THINK I WANT YOU TO BE A LITTLE WHORE?"

_Yes you do. Or at least you did. The way I am dressed and also the makeup I apply to my face DOES make me look quite whorish. Do you know why things turned out like this? It's because of you, mom! Had I been dressing how I want and not even wearing too much cosmetics this wouldn't have happened! But- NO. You're too stupid to admit YOUR mistake. _Mercedes thought as she glared at her mother. Then Mercedes turned to Jesse and bitch-slapped him and ran from the kitchen out the door.

The ex Vocal Adrenaline leader gently touched his face where Mercedes hit him. It was going to leave either a mark or a bruise. He turned to Danita who was staring at the ground. She was lost in thought he knew. He told her, "I'm going to find Mercedes. Forgive us... well me. What I did with her was uncalled for." Then the brunette went outside to look for Mercedes.

It was just Mercedes's good luck to see Sue Sylvester outside waiting for her. "Mercedes get over here." The cheerleader coach demanded.

Mercedes nodded and did as she was told.

Sue smirked at Mercedes and said through clenched teeth, "I know just how to take Rachel down and make Glee Club fall apart!"

This was not what Mercedes wanted to hear. Not right now. _I know I said I would help her but now I don't want to. Glee club is my passion. The only thing I am good at. It's also how Jesse and I met. _Mercedes told Sue calmly, "I will not sabotoge the Glee club. Sorry Ms. Sylvester. I can't make it end. It's the only good thing I have going for me."

"I thought you would say that." Sue replied, apparently not as angry as she was before. Then she continued, "What if I pay you a large amount of money? You know, after you help me get the job done."

Mercedes bit her lower lip and told the older woman, "I refuse."

Sue grudgingly said to Mercedes "You'll be sorry you said that." She was about to kick the Glee Club member when Jesse intervened.

"What the hell are you doing Ms. Sylvester?" Jesse said as he put a protective arm around Mercedes. He stared the cheerleader coach down and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just stretching." Sue said, obviously covering up for what she would have done.

Mercedes trembled. _She was going to kick me! Why couldn't I move or do anything? Is my only purpose to be knocked down by people? _Not once had Mercedes thought she was like a bowling pin, just sitting there waiting for someone (bowling ball) to knock her out. Maybe she was weaker than she thought.

Danita came outside too. She was curious why Jesse was taking longer to get Mercedes back inside and she wanted to resolve the previous matter peacefully. Even though she was a pinup girl back in the day, Danita realized it wasn't suitable for her to be a bad influence on her daughter. Telling Mercedes how to dress and act might as well be telling her "Change everything about yourself. I don't love you for you." Since Danita didn't want to be that harsh she decided it was for the best to let Mercedes be herself. True, her mother always wanted Danita to be trashy and since she didn't want to disappoint her mom she did as she was told. Mercedes's mother realized she was wrong and was going to admit it later.

Sue was the first to notice Danita followed the Glee Club members and she sneered at Danita and said, "What do you want? Can you not see I have business here?"

"I came here for my daughter Mercedes. I wanted her to come back inside because we need to talk." Danita said as she motioned everyone to come towards the house with her. As the Glee Club members followed Danita into the house Sue stayed outside. "Please. Do come in." Danita said gracefully.

"I don't feel comfortable with that." The older woman replied.

"What? Well then here is my number..." Danita pulled a piece of paper out of her shirt. "Here you go Sue."

"How do you know my name you -" Sue was cut off by Danita.

"- I am Danita Jones, Mercedes's mother. We could discuss things over a cup of coffee sometime." Danita said in a friendly way.

"Maybe. I have such a tight schedule with the cheerios." Sue lied. The last thing Sue wanted was to talk with Mercedes's mother. She hardly even knew her and it was a little weird.

Danita's disappointment showed on her face. "Oh. That's too bad. Well, if you change your mind I'm free on Tuesdays and Fridays." Danita informed Sue.

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Bye." And then Sue was gone.

Mercedes couldn't help but sigh with relief when she saw Sue leave. _At last she's left. Now I can relax just a little more. At least mom won't hit me or kick me. _She shuddered at the thought of Sue beating her to a bloody pulp.

Jesse touched Mercedes's face in an affectionate way. "Hey. It's okay. Don't be frightened. I'm here." Then he kissed Mercedes's forehead.

Danita came into the living room where she saw Mercedes and Jesse together. She smiled and said to them, "You know what? You two can do whatever you want together. Just remember to use protection if you do anything sexual!" Then Danita took some condoms out of her pocket and handed them to Jesse and winked.

"MOM!" Mercedes shouted angrily at Danita.

"Well, since you two are obviously going to go further than that you have to be safe!" Danita yelled back at Mercedes.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Jesse Stays Over

The next morning, Mercedes made her way into the kitchen to get breakfast. She'd been so tired that she fell asleep on the couch, waching reruns of Degrassi. _Right about now, my life seems like Degrassi or some other television drama series. There's so much crap going on and I have no idea how to make it stop! _Mercedes sighed indignantly and stamped her foot. She'd needed to get ready for school today, but she really wasn't looking forward to going. Just then she felt eyes on her, and turned around. She gasped loudly as she saw Jesse there. "Why are you still here?" Mercedes said in a demanding tone.  
>"Aw, babe don't be like that. Your mom invited me to stay over last night. Remember?" Her boyfriend gently asked her.<br>Just then Mercedes' memories from their conversation last night came back to her in a hauntingly way...

**Danita came into the living room where she saw Mercedes and Jesse together. She smiled and said to them, "You know what? You two can do whatever you want together. Just remember to use protection if you do anything sexual!" Then Danita took some condoms out of her pocket and handed them to Jesse and winked.**

**"MOM!" Mercedes shouted angrily at Danita.**

**"Well, since you two are obviously going to go further than that you have to be safe!" Danita yelled back at Mercedes.**

**Mercedes scowled at her mother and sighed angrilly before saying, "We are NOT going to do anything like that so please don't give him those." She pointed to the condoms and frowned.**

**"Oh, dear. So you're not going to use any protection if you do anything?" Danita asked, obviously not paying attention to anything Mercedes had previously stated. The older woman looked at Jesse and went on, "If you refuse to wear one, you're in trouble mister! I will not have you get my lovely daughter pregnant, and just leave her to raise the baby herself!"**

**The ex Vocal Adrenaline leader blushed at the thought of raising children with Mercedes. He finally found his voice and replied, "If that were to happen, Mrs. Jones I would take responsibility for our actions and raise the child together with Mercedes." He grinned so much after he said that, that his perfect whitened teeth showed.**

**Danita was speechless at first, having had an awful experience many years ago, raising her other older daughter Monica. At the time, her current boyfriend Simon didn't stay with her after the pregnancy became apparent. She had fought with her parents to keep the baby simply because she didn't believe in abortion. Danita had raised Monica mostly by herself for a few years. Her parents only helped her take care of her child while she was at work. After all that went down, 5 years later when Danita met Carl at the strip joint she worked at, they'd hit it off instantly. For a while, they'd been dating, then that became a serious relationship. Carl would take care of and play with Monica while Danita would work sometimes. As Danita and Carl's relationship deepened, he had gotten her pregnant eventually before they married. Once her parents found out she had another baby on the way they were thrilled, but also commanding. Danita's mother especially wanted her daughter to get married before she'd had another child to take care of. The next week or so later, Carl had gotten her an engagement ring and two months after that they had married. Carlton (though he didn't like to be called by his full name.) was Mercedes' father and, though Danita didn't like to admit, he was a true gentleman. Carl had stayed with Danita until Monica was twenty and Mercedes was fifteen. They'd only recently broken apart due to Danita's obsession with working at the club. Danita snapped out the memories, they could wait until later. If Jesse was going to stay with Mercedes, even after she became pregnant (if she did at all) Danita was all for it. "If that is your wish, then I don't think I'll be stopping you anytime soon." Danita finally said happily. The way Jesse geniunely cared for Mercedes reminded her of how Carl used to treat her. Danita held back her tears of joy and smiled. **_**My little girl has found someone who truly loves her! His personality is very similar to Carl's! **_**"You won't be needing these then." She said as she took back the condoms she'd given Jesse.**

**Mercedes looked mortified. "Are we done yet, mom? Jesse?" She asked, a little annoyed at her mom.**

**"Yes, dear. We've ended that discussion." Danita smiled even wider at Jesse and told him, "You can stay here tonight! Sleep with Mercedes in her room." Danita winked.**

**"Okay, I guess I'll be staying over tonight."**

**Mercedes grumbled under her breath. "This is the last thing I need right now." She muttered to herself. "Hey, um.. Jesse? Mother? I'm going to stay out here and watch t.v. so.." She looked at Jesse while saying this, "Don't wait up for me." As they said their goodnight's she turned the flat screen television on and flipped through the channels. Mercedes decided to intentionally turn the t.v. volume louder so they'd have a hard time getting a good night's rest. She finally flipped it to Degrassi and decided to watch that, since there was nothing else interesting on at the moment. **_**What better way to unwind then watch someone else's drama. **_**She thought to herself miserably. The episode that played had Paige and Alex fighting, and it was really amusing to watch. After a while it went to commercials and the announcer revealed there would be a marathon of the show and Mercedes excitedly continued watching it, until she became too worn out to keep her eyes open. She drifted off to sleep, snoring loudly.**

After she remembered what happened last night, she groaned exasperatedly. _Why does this crap always happen to me? And Jesse and my mom were hoping we'd get it on last night or something? What the Hell?! _"Look, Jesse. I appreciate how you show how you care but don't you think we're moving too fast? We only started going out the other day, after all. Please understand.. I like you, but am not ready to be doing these things yet." Mercedes said in a strong voice. _I will stand my ground. And if Jesse still doesn't understand, I'll do something else to ruin Rachel's life!_

"I understand." Jesse responded quietly after a few moments of silence. He went on, "If you wanted to wait before we do anything, all you had to do was ask. Also, there's something I've got to tell you. But first.. promise me you won't be upset." The brunette looked down at the ground after he'd spoken, as if he were ashamed for some reason.

Mercedes almost felt sorry for him as he had a depressed look on his face. "I would like us to wait a long time." Said Mercedes. "I won't be angry or hurt. Just tell me!"

"Okay.. here goes. As you might have known, I was dating Rachel. Recently, I fell in love with you, and haven't told her the news. So up until last night.. she thought we were still dating. I told her that I'd found someone else, and that she wasn't the right person for me." Jesse exhaled after saying that really fast.

Mercedes stared at him for a long while before getting lost in her thoughts. _He broke up with that skank? How did she take it? Haha, I'll bet she'll go all emo now and not say a word to anyone about this! THAT MEANS I WIN! _Mercedes tried her hardest not to smirk or let her amusement show. She finally implored in a falsely concerned voice, "Is she okay?"

"I don't really know. We'll see her at school today so we should-"Jesse got cut off by Mercedes' shouting.

"SCHOOL!" She cried loudly. "We're going to be late!" Mercedes ran into her room, and quickly gathered her _normal _clothing. She refused to dress like a slut anymore! It seemed Jesse had followed her, a confused look on his face. "I'm about to change. Do you mind?" She said impatiently, as she waited for him to leave.

He looked at her and blushed before saying, "Oh, sorry." The Glee club member left her room and shut the door behind him.

Mercedes scrambled into the closet, and searched for a suitable sweater. Lately, the weather was getting a bit colder, November nearly being here and all. She found her favorite worn green sweater Danita had sewn for her last year and pulled it over her dark blue blouse. Okay, so maybe her clothing didn't exactly match today. She was rushed and didn't have much time to care, and she pulled on some comfy red sweatpants. The dark brunette brushed her hair, and smoothed it too. _I want to look good for Jesse. _She thought wildly, and decided to quickly change out of those awful looking sweat pants, instead getting her dark black jeans on. _I really like him.. He's so cute - no? WHAT THE FUCK?! _Mercedes continued to think, very distressed for some reason now. _I can't like him now, can I? This isn't right! _She became uncomfortable and started to blush a deep crimson. She put her hands on her cheeks and sighed. "Why me?" Mercedes said aloud discontentedly.

Just then Jesse came into her room. "Okay, I know you're ready now. It doesn't take that long to get dressed." He was saying as he looked over at her and gasped. "You look amazing, sweetie!" Jesse went over to her and wrapped her in his arms, into a tight hug. "You know, you look so much better without any makeup on."

Mercedes couldn't help it. Her blush became more visible since she was even more flustered. "Th-thank you." She whispered very quietly.

"You're very welcome, babe." Jesse drawled in his sexy voice. He then held her slightly closer, so close Mercedes could feel his heart pounding. _Or is that my own? _She thinks, very puzzled. Suddenly, Jesse pulled away from her and started towards the door, gazing at her as he stood in the doorway. "Are you ready to go?"

Mercedes nodded and stated, "Yes. Let's go!" Hand in hand she and Jesse went out the door and out of the huge house. They got into Jesse's car, Mercedes in the passenger seat and her boyfriend drove her to school. _I've always longed for this. To be with someone like Jesse. I know it's wrong, but I can't help what I'm feeling. Maybe at first I WAS going to use him. Now I... now I want things to stay as they are. Jesse and I being together. _She let out a throaty moan, and was glad Jesse couldn't hear her over the radio. It seemed his favorite Three Doors Down song was playing and he'd even started to sing some of the lyrics: "**And now again I've found myself so far down, away from the sun that shines to light the way for me." **His voice was the most angelic sound Mercedes had ever heard! She sighed contentedly and smiled at her new love interest. _I really do admire him now, don't I? _Was her innermost thought. He parked the car into the school lot, and Jesse and Mercedes got out.

They started walking together side by side, but slowly Jesse's fingers intertwined in Mercedes, and he held her hand. Mercedes was a little shocked at first, but then she quickly overcame it. _People date others and hold hands all the time. I haven't had a boyfriend, ever so I should be allowed to do as I please at school with him. _She smiled as she knew her inner voice was right. They made their way near their first hour English class only to find everyone but the teacher Mr. Lava gone. "Where is everybody?" Mercedes demanded. 

"They're in the auditiorium for the.. assembly. If you can call it that." Mr. Lava said tonelessly.

"Huh?" Jesse and Mercedes said in unison.

"It seems there's been some bullying and harrassment going on." The short, stout English teacher started then turned to Mercedes and went on, "You of all people should be ashamed of yourself! Now go to the auditorium so you can see for yourself. Though you already know what you've done to Miss Rachel." He revealed coldly.

_WHAT? _Mercedes thought angrilly. _This bitch better not have made things up about me! _Mercedes stomped out of the classroom, Jesse following her close behind. She'd needed to get to the bottom of this mess, and fast!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
